Spy for a Warlord (Thrawn X Reader)
by Clonegirl66
Summary: A Thrawn X Reader story for all you sinners. You are in a new ship, new rules, a promotion, and new faces. The day has just gotten better when you see someone that caught your attention. Grand Admiral Thrawn has a mission for you as well, If you do well, he'll reward you. If not, you will be punished!
1. New Transfer and a New Face

**I think I may have become Thrawn trash, and waiting for the canon novel is taking forever. Why can Timothy just hurry up!? *Wines* Anyways, I also totally didn't notice that there aren't any reader inserts with the Grand Admiral, so here's some stories of this Art freak himself. Enjoy the butchered language that I totally didn't just make up. It's in the canon guy's. HE'S FINALLY CANON BITCHES! WOOOoo! (Oh and this is totally just for the celebration of him being canon, I wasn't hardly that into the EU/Legends books. I have read one in High School and it was good.) Let's ruin the fandom one more time! ;) Oh by the way, before I let you go. I will be making a few parts to this story, so don't expect the sex to come soon. Heh...enjoy!**

* * *

Day 1

You had no idea how late you were, and it was your first day too! You wake up to the loud beeping noise of your alarm clock, you're pretty sure you'd pressed snooze way too many times. "Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" You yelled into a crescendo repeatedly as you only had five minutes to get to your main post. You left your bed a mess as you quickly got into your uniform. The tired baggy eyes, and messy make up was all you'd hoped for. You looked at the mirror with your faded black eyeliner, messy mascara, and sort of imperfect face. You didn't look your best for everything anyway, like, who was even gonna judge for what you looked like anyway?

Your uniform was a tidy as it could be, as well as your hair, which was in a nicely tight bun. The Empire really likes their strict dress codes, so they were fine with the way you presented yourself. Early and up to continue your work like a soldier. One of your assigned dress code officers was this bitch named Tyrillia! She even believed that you could defeat the Rebel Alliance one day. That was of course sarcasm. She seemed to be pretty invested in the art of avoiding logic and reasoning.

The reason you were so tired, was that you had stayed up all night til 2 in the morning, trying to come up with some way to destroy the Rebel Alliance, but to no avail sadly. The sleep you had on the way here was way worst. You only got a few hours of sleep before you had also wondered who was going to judge you for your tardiness and disappointment. That and you didn't have any idea's to destroy the freedom fighters. You've had some idea's pop up in your head, but quickly latched onto it as a failed attempt for them to rise in full force. Plus, you didn't know who was going to be the Grand Admiral assigned to you. You also heard rumors that he's kind of a art geek, and one of the best Navel Officers in the field, but you brushed it off. You repeated to yourself that all Superior Officers were well respected, and filled with the blood lust for control of the galaxy. This didn't strike you as very accurate to what you were about to witness later on.

In the final moments of going into your assigned room for roll call, you ran as fast as you can as the final ticking moments seemed to go slow, you pushed the button next to the door open and saw that there was no one present. All of a sudden, a stampede of young and old Imperial officers ran at your direction. You moved out of the way with as much of the reflexes you had left, the room began to instantly fill as each of them stood in a line formation on the right of the wall. "Huh?" You walked dumbfounded and walked awkwardly next to one of the officers who was also new aboard the ship. Everyone was shaking as you hear the rest of the officers pile through at the last minute. They stand next to you, drowsed in sweat and regret. So, what the galaxy was going on? You weren't the only one huh?

"I'm guessing you got the memo to, did you?" A young officer, who seemed to be an Ensign. So he was one rank below you.

"Yeah, I'm still super tired. Did like, no one ever had coffee? Or?"

"No, all of us we, uh, didn't realize that this was so important." He said with some shiver. You've also guest he didn't get that much sleep, and his room was below cold.

"Huh? What was so important?"

A high ranking officer comes into the room as you see who it was, you stood looking at whomever was coming through. With the rest of the officers in silence, It was Admiral Gilad Pellaeon. Thank goodness. An officer you knew and respected. He was actually one of the only higher ranking officers you trusted and talked to. He fixed some of your problems and you could never be thankful enough that he was here.

"Attention officers!" His ever so famous lines to start the day. It rang with waves energy into your ear as you stood in attention alongside the different officers.

"Your jobs today, is to make a good impression for your new Grand Admiral, I'm sorry he can't be here to present himself." He started to sound a bit off "He's doing his, usual, battle planning, but anyways." Stuttering a bit to clear his throat "Don't mess up your first impression, and don't be intimidated by him as well. He means no harm to any one of you, and want to see your full potential. Even you Commander Tilts!" He points at him.

He smirks while some of the other officers chuckles. Ah, typical Yaaris Tilts, you had somewhat of a crush on him, he was a few ranks above you, and has known you for two years even thought he was older than you. You tried to have the courage to ask him out a few times, but you didn't think he'll love you back. That, and it also sadden you that he's already in a relationship, that, and you've heard he's getting married. With that, you were still tired, that goes the same for all of the officers in the brightly lit white room. This just didn't help your composer. You stood like the soldier you are trained by the Empire to be.

He clears his throat with this fist next to his mouth this time. "You have your assigned jobs listed in the bridge, and you'll see an officer who'll bring to you your assignments for today."

 _Yes sir!_ Everyone in unison said. Then afterwards, he give the jester to be dismissed. "Then good luck today. Don't disappoint the Grand Admiral." The crack in his voice leaving as he left the room with the rest of officers.

You're job that you got the memo before was to bring new datapads that are the newer models, to the new recruits, that and you should have listened to the Gilad. The tiredness was really getting to you, that you couldn't pay attention to your surroundings. So after some time of walking around to see anyone you needed to one. You see one of the recruits from the room that you were in. You handed him from your full hands.

"OH, hey, thanks. Are you heading to the bridge now?" He spoke as you wince your eyes to make you stay away. It didn't also help that the eyeliner was making it worse, it made your eyes small and droopy.

"Huh? Who am I supposed to meet?" You said as you feel a bit of your (E/C) coming to a close. Too bad you didn't have time to see if they had any coffee or any other caffeinated substances. You've also heard some have said that the ship ran out of coffee beans cuz of the shortage crisis that's been going on in Corellia. It was your favorite type of coffee, and you couldn't have any, you just wanted to head to your room and sleep like a dead Ewok dammit.

"You'll figure it out. I got to meet him, he's one of the best Grand Admirals in the entire Empire, isn't that cool?" He said with glee. "You'll love him, don't worry, just don't mess up your first impression. If your feeling nervous, just say some random philosophical stuff. Trust me, that happened to me. In fact, he's given me some pretty good advise for my resources plan."

You yawned short yawn "Oh, sweet. I'll be short to see it when I believe it." As you smiled. He was pretty young for his age, you dismissed him and headed your tired butt to the bridge to hand out the next on your list. You had the images in you head on who you were suppose to bring them too. It's a pretty short list, so this should be a piece of cake. Although, your slump stature made some of the rest of the higher ups think you're not a very good lieutenant. So, you kept your chin and shoulders up to think that you're proud of your job, and for the better good of the galaxy.

After a few seconds of picking back up your posture, you were greeted on the bridge with someone who looked as if they weren't part of the galaxy. He wore a beautiful white uniform, fit for his body. It's voice sounded smooth and baritone that it could easily make you fall asleep, It made your eyes even more droopy. He seemed to be busy with a task with another officer, it looked like another high ranking officer whom you realized it was Fleet Admiral Roch, he was the one to recruit you along with another few lower ranking officers. You walked a bit forward to see who it was that he was talking to.

You had also got your Lieutenant promotion yesterday, and it was a big day for you, along with some of your friends whom congratulated you on your new ranking. Then, you were on board another star destroyer which was named Chimaera to continue your work.

His voice just gave that dream like escape to it along side with the rest of the nicely constructed ship. Listening to him speak was just beautiful til…

"Are you one of the new recruits, lieutenant (L/N)?" His voice rang out of your trance looking at you, and what you saw was no human, but rather, something out in the Unknown regions. You'd forgotten those species in your studies, and never really knew there was someone who wasn't human running this ship. You didn't think they would exist in the Empire. The man and everyone that you ignored were all right.

Your face became a light shade of red with your mouth in a small shock as you stared at him, but also interest. That is was what you looked like, but rather intimidated, and embarrassed at the sight of him in his dashing white uniform, and the way he presented himself.

"Soldier?" He makes a simple hand gesture to dismiss, Roch as you stood like a statue in silence. Roch also looked like he felt your pain when he first meet him. Maybe something to sympathize with.

What in the galaxy was going on? the stories that were told from your friends were true. That you were going to be on board with a tactical genius. It was him, why the hell would he choose you? Out of all the Admirals out there, you had been assigned to Thrawn! You felt as if you weren't worth your presences, so you slowly moved out of the bridge in embarrassment as you walked fast into the left hallway, hearing the datapads clicking against one another.

"Whoa, wait a second- where are you going?" His voice laughed a little when he knew that you were embarrassed as fuck. You hurried as you hear his voice echo in the hallway. Your legs couldn't hurry up since you were so tired, so you started to pick up the pace. You hear heavy footsteps as you instantly run to a nearby closet.

"I don't want to have to find you, now do I? I can find you without warning, you do know that? Or are you new to my instincts." You hear him say in the muffled tiny room. You squirmed yourself into the tight space as you feel a little claustrophobic. You feel your heartbeat pounding in your chest that might be heard in the small room itself. The footsteps get a little closer.

"I am very busy, and I don't have time to look for you. So, I'll just have to know you."

Know you? he doesn't know jack shit about you! Or did he?…

"If I were a young girl going through hormones, where would I be?" You hear him clearly mocking you. You felt butterflies in your stomach as the footsteps begin to pick up drastically. The adrenaline rushes all across your body as you accidentally dropped some of the new model datapads, fresh from the factory, that you were suppose to give to the other officers; fucking ruined and so was you're first impression. The clanking on the tile inside make you stay very still as the predator comes to look for you, you quickly picked them up and dust some of it off. The heartbeat in your throat made it hard to breath as well.

"You are a very young officer to receive such a rank, I'm impressed by your talents, and would like to have a proper conversation with you. I am interested in your abilities." He said with a calm voice, it was such a nice voice to hear, it almost made you wet and tired. This wasn't right. Were you attracted to your superior? No. No no no no, this cannot happen. How in the galaxy do you already have a crush, and someone who was an alien from the Unknown Regions? Already, so much was rummaging through your mind as you stood still with the datapads in your hands up to your chest.

You shut your mouth as tight as you can, you try to calm down your heartbeat as the footsteps begin to stop. It was at this moment you knew, you fucked up. The door slid open to a straight faced Chiss as you hold still in one place like a statue. You felt trapped immediately as if you knew what's coming. He stares into you (E/C) as his bright red eyes came to yours. He knew your reputation, but how? Oh no, you knew, the Imperial Hologram Data System. _Fuck my life_.

"Speak up soldier!" His voice commanded. The loud rush send you upright as you stood up straight and attention.

"I was nervous sir, you startled me and I figured I wasn't worth you're time, with you being busy and all!" You replied in your normal soldier voice. He goes up to you, really close, you can feel his breath pulsating on you. Your heart skipping a beat or two. Even more of your space was being invaded.

"All soldiers are worth my time, lieutenant." As he cups his hands on your cheeks, and slowly puts his thumb on your bottom lip. "Not only that, but such beauty should never be wasted." he whispers as he put another hand on your cheek. He wasn't cruel at all! This was such a shocker, and how in the name of the empire, was he flirting with you? You'd imagine him punishing you for disrespecting him in his presents, but this was clearly wiped away from your mind. All you thought about was how he works as a Grand Admiral. This made you really curious about him. How he worked, how he's won so many battle's that it was practically impossible for him to be defeated. What was it that made him tick?

"How about go to my quarters after your shift (L/N). I have some tasks I'd like you to complete. I'm afraid, I will be busy with some 'other tasks' that I need some assistance with. I'll help you find a job that suits you, deary. My other assistant sadly perished." Saying deary with such a smooth tone, and some apathy in his voice after saying about what happened to his assistant, you couldn't help that his deep silky voice was making you even more wet and drowsy. With that in mind, you snapped a bit and stood back up straight.

"Then I'll comply with anything you have for me sir." You said with your back straight, and shoulders back like the soldier you were trained to be.

His gloves on your face wasn't really the best place. You had no time to put on your make up, and some of that hard work was gone. You see some of the foundation on his gloves very lightly. He tilts your head with his hands as he looks from side to side. "Such beauty" He whispers making you shiver and slightly aroused. You moan lightly in with your mouth shut.

His wrist comlink rings, he picks it up to a distressed Pellaeon "Sir, someone wishes to speak with you, in private."

"I'll be on my way." He presses the top button to close the distress. "Sorry love, you will meet me after hours, will you?" As he slides his fingers on your (H/C) to brush some off of your face.

"Yes sir." In an very not audible voice. You're whole body was just surging with energy that you'd might have time to try and finish the day.

He took away his fingers from your face as he nodded and walked with his arms behind his back. You still stood in silence, contemplating on what happened. In a few seconds, you snapped yourself back to reality and headed to the post you had to hand out the datapads to. Cursing underneath your breath, again that you had to make a swear jar out of from now on, and you knew this was going be a long day. In the meantime, you couldn't just abandon your post so you could masturbate and get it off of your chest, but you knew that it would come soon.

* * *

 **K, Imma just leave this here and say. That was pretty fucking awesome! I didn't even know how to write Tharwn after I started reading Heir to the Empire (which I highly recommend, if you're starting to write Thrawn fan fiction). It's a great source of information on his character. How he acts, his battle strategies, how he presents himself to others, the works! It was a bit of a challenge, I had to rewrite some of the lines, but I made him simple so I don't accidentally go overkill and made it look like Timothy Zahn was drunk while writing this! Heh heh heee, anyway's the sex will come later, deary's. Patience is a virtue...and yes, Rukh is dead in this story. You'll never hear form him again, sorry EU fans...**


	2. Wish Fulfillment

**Look who made it to the next chapter. Welp, I hope you like this one. It'll get hot really fast so as a fair warning. Don't read this in public, or someone will think that somethings up with you. That goes the same with family members. Don't blame me for writing this chapter with sexual overtones. Blame Thrawn...not me. He's the one seducing you, oops, spoilers. Heh heeehhh anyway's, enjoy ;)**

* * *

After Shift

You're shift was finally over and the anticipation had been killing you throughout the entire day. You had your normal lunch, that and you wanted to see if the Admiral was in the mess hall as you we're. Sadly, he wasn't there. He probably had his own suite where he could have whatever he wanted, so, you ate with some of the officers that you chatted with on the morning roll call. You wanted to get more answers out of them about your superior officer. They refused to tell you any info about him, there was something about him that you weren't getting, so after that, the day went back on to being usual, as for your first day with everything.

Your heart also fluttered at the sight of him, walking with stride that made you want to learn that kind of swagger. It would also seem he's been ignoring you so it wouldn't disturb your post and have you pay attention to your work. You gave some second glances at him but he was busy with something on his datapad. You figured it was all just battle strategies for the next attack. Even the anticipation for a surprise attack was something to look forward to, except, nothing really happens in the star system of Cortina. It was really disappointing that you couldn't see how he worked.

That, and it was almost time for you to go to your superiors office to solve his conundrum, you put on a software so that everything could be used for the night shift officers. Your heart skipped a little as you thought about what he'd do. Will he have his way on his desk? or some other task that made you fear for your life. This thought made you shift yourself to another post, before you walked to your quarters.

You went to your messy room as you figured making your bed wasn't the time, so you made it a bit neat to get ready for night two. The bathroom that you had was relatively clean and it was mandatory to have an efficient bathroom. That's what the Empire wanted more, to see than a partly clean room. You opened your black counter top drawers underneath the sink, you unzipped it and looked through your makeup bag, and reapply your makeup to make yourself more presentable. A deep breath came out, looking into the mirror of you're smokey eye shadow, you slapped your face a little to get you to stay up even longer. The day was just not being nice to you, but you didn't care. You wanting to see some adventure or anything at all, you got what you wanted. Grabbing your birth control just in case, sliding into your pocket, you took another deep breath and headed to Thrawns quarters.

There were some patrol officers in the area you were heading. You felt as if you're not wanted. Some of the officers looked at you like they know what's up, even though you've had been through higher ranking officers part of the ship. The restriction of the area in the back of the ship made you lose your mind into a wonderment of possibilities, the nervous tension made you ease up and exciting. We're they going to stop you and ask you for your destination and clearing? You also thought that Thrawn possibly asked his guards to let you pass this area. You chuckled at that thought as you found the room. Taking another deep breath, you pressed the button, used your key card to let you in. It beeped and the doors slid open as the room your presented was brightly littered with different artworks, statues, and battle plans in a dimly lit room. If felt like a museum. It was just a mesmerizing sight to see. The room smelt like that of vanilla, it was also a bit chilly. You felt the little goosebumps on your face as you walk towards the desk. You stopped halfway.

You see a big desk with Thrawn in his big chair, back at you, he makes a few calculations for the next mission. There looks to be different artworks from Coruscant, the beeping stops and you knew what to say.

"Sir, I'm here as you requested." You spoke, breaking the silence. He brings a few more pieces of artwork on screen and some of the battle plans were removed.

"I want you to come here." He replied by bringing a finger in a neutral tone. You did as he command. You walked passed the large desk, and walked over next to him as you start to sweat underneath the cold air. You see his normal composer, all concentration and you came across some of the artwork that was popular on Coruscant.

"Do you know what is it about Coruscant that makes it the center of the galaxy?" He asks you in his normal straight forward tone. You seemed suspicious of what he's getting you to do. So, you thought about what he said finding a bit of a coherent answer.

"It's because it was here during the beginning times of the galaxy, and it still is, remarkable population with it being the capital of the Republic for over thousands of years, excellent trade from the home of the former Jedi Order, great pop culture with the exception of the criminal underground, and some of the most craziest celebrities have made their career there." You said with some confidence, even though you were shy as fuck at the moment. He knew you were nervous with that question. Why? Well you were from Coruscant. It was one of the only planets you called home. You've been on numerous missions where you were away from home, so it wasn't like you were home sick. The only time you went there, was either for vacation, or a select mission.

"I'm sorry if that wasn't really the answer you were looking for." You apologized, then realized that was his plan all along. To get you to expose yourself as a citizen of the populous planet. You felt your blood heat up as you begin to blush a bright shade of red.

"There's no need to apologize, I'm always satisfied with a different point of view from someone." He then brings an arm to you and pulls you into his lap. Your back kept at him as you felt his soft uniform with the gold trim glistening in the dim light. You kept your face on him as you look at his piercing red eyes, as to not be rude, you are a lower rank. "Someone who has lived on that populous planet."

 _Shit shit shit_ , those words played out in your mind as you felt your body go into overdrive. You felt like a ragdoll, and trapped in his arm as he wraps his other over your breasts, feeling every single detail on your body.

"You've also got quite the reputation, I'm impressed; one dozen confirmed kills." He knew of your spy raids. You were a spy for some of the most highest ranking officers in the Imperial Navy, most of the time, you didn't want awards. So, they mostly awarded you with sex. Even if it was some old creep, you just didn't feel like being awarded with some materialistic idem was your forte.

"Not only that, you're not so much of a narcissist." He rubs his hands on you're shoulder blades "I like officers whose loyalty is to their peers, not for any award money." He cooed as he let's his other hand off your belly and combs your hair. "Officers like that are worthy of my time. Those who keep themselves selfless." he whispers his deep soothing words into your ears. You moan in your throat as he begins brushing his nose onto your neck. All of your hair stood up and shiver as he reaches to your cheek. You're facade had completely broken, he's seen through your ways. Nothing could stop him now.

"How you prefer a mission suited from your deeds? Before or after the send off?" His voice was just toying with you. You moved a little on his lap after feeling the wetness down in you panties. "Reply soldier."

"I don't really know" Your mind was currently blank. You couldn't concentrate on anything for shit. "I can't answer that question."

"Sure you can." As he nibbles on your earlobe making you moan again with you mouth shut. He brings you closer to him, as you feel a little more than what you thought. DAMN, you felt something. Rock hard abs and an erection that you never thought the Chiss could exactly have.

"I will not repeat myself. Do you prefer sex before or after the send off?" He voice becoming more intimidating, and very sexy. I didn't really frighten you, it just made you horny as fuck. "Look at you, you look like a tauntaun going into heat. So adorable. You even presented yourself for me." He mockingly giggles and starts licking your cheek in little circles.

"It really doesn't matter." As you slipped out a bad tongue. Oops, well fuck. You felt frozen as he grabs your cheeks as you were face to face.

"Are you defying my order for a simple answer, or do I have to answer for you?" He says cruelly and impatiently, but oh so sexy. He goes for the blow, and pushes your lips with his, your first taste with a Chiss. He opens up your mouth, as both of your tongues become intertwined- and, oh the galaxy, his tongue was big, and if felt good inside your mouth. He slowly starts licking your lips and biting them hungrily as you felt his hand go south. The other was going underneath your uniform, and going up in your bra as he starts twisting a nipple. You moan in his mouth, as you slowly open your legs and starts finding your weak point.

He creates friction in your pants as you feel every inch of your body melting in his body. This was the first time in years where you had an officer touch you like this, not because their high up, but because you let them as you so choose. The last officer you had sex with was Director Krennic, he was magnificent in bed, but was just getting his frustrations out on you, so he won't go busting a nut.

All of his hands were on you, touching you, and squeezing your tit. Everything moved in slow motion. You feel his growing bulge on your thigh, so to make things more hot, you felt what was in his pants. This also didn't make sense to, his dick either must be huge, or very fat dick. Which is okay with you. You rubbed it up and down as he finds your clitoris and moves only in that spot in small circles.

"AH, fuck" You whisper in his mouth as you hear him say something in another language. It actually turned you on enough for you to almost climax. You moaned more as you feel his nose breath on your face. He lets go of you and you set yourself onto your knees on the rough floor, and begin the-

"Oh, no no no no nooo." He laughed underneath his heavy breathing.

Wait, wat?

"You'll get your reward, when you've completed your job." He brings you back on your feet. Wipes some of the dirt from your pants, fixes your uniform and hair. It would seem that he wasn't all that into it, or he has a other plans. Just when you thought it couldn't get any better.

"Oh, um okay. Then, who do you want me to kill, may I ask?" You spoke with some of your vision coming back. Your brain is still a bit mushy, but your focus wasn't doing so well. He fixes his uniform and shuts down some of the paintings on the hologram, and brings up a familier looking person on screen.

"I want you to kill this subordinate. His name is Yaaris Tilts. They are in possession of illegal cargo, possibly weapons for the rebellion. It would also seem that it's heading to the Hutt Space from the details that that I've hacked into on his databass. He was using a secret coding, but I've overseen his disguise. He is a spy and a threat to the Empire, I need you to bring me more information on the cargo, and his head. I want him executed by tomorrow. If this is too much for you-"

"Oh, it's fine. It's just a bit overwhelming that, this was sudden, but I will accept your task. Do you also want me to interrogate him?" Your voice trying to sound cold. You weren't ready to do his bidding. This was also what you were expecting. Nothing really special, just killing off your crush that you've had for two years! He brings up a screen of a small Z1 blaster, from the looks of it, it seemed like this would be a small weapon for you to handle. You've never had such a thing.

"Then I suggest getting yourself situated with the weapons you'll be provided, and there will be no interrogation." He pulls up the screen a bit more close for you to figure out it's controls "I want you to use these weapons only, they are of much better use than the ones you own, plus this will give an advantage to the assassination. You will have this weapon when it arrives by your doorstep." He smirks and gives you a flash drive like thing, you look at it and looked back at him. "Don't lose it." He demanded.

"Yes sir, right away. I assure you he won't survive." as you saluted indicating your mission has started. You hear the light footsteps as you looked back on Thrawn how when back to his battle plans. You've also had many questions for him to answer like, why couldn't he just assassinate the man himself? Did he has a meeting with the Emperor tomorrow? So many questions rushed in you head as you feel your heart sink. You leave the room and stood in the doorway in silence. You hear the clock chime as you quickly fast walk to your room indicating this area would be very off limits. You couldn't believe what just happened. He touched you and made you his, and you felt touching yourself was a waste when you got back. The reward would be sweet, but not very satisfying about why your crush being a Rebel Spy.

You stomped on your way to your room. The blood inside you boild in a fit of rage. When the door was shut, you banged your head up against the wall. "Why couldn't it have not been HIM?!" Some tears formed in your eyes as your eyeliner begins to run down your cheek. You sniffed and hurried to the bathroom to wash up. You were still horny, so you didn't want to touch yourself as you got into your nightwear. This would also be the most difficult thing you've ever done in your career. You hadn't had a job like this in a while. You've killed plenty of spies who were working for the Rebellion, but someone like Yaaris was another story all together. Some have almost run away, so this would be more difficult due to you being on a ship with countless other officers.

This flash drive you were given contained a ton of information on your weapon. It was rumored that the Youzon Von created the Z series, and has been banned in certain parts of the galaxy, mainly the Core Worlds due to it's powerful range. After a few minutes of skimming through your assignment, you yawned and crawled into your comfy bed. The alarm clock you had was a bit old, but you still kind of liked it. It got you up in the morning, and hardly made your day to to waste. You set the same time as you left it ,so that way, they can see you're a respectable and responsible soldier. You thought about trying some of the new coffee the cafe are handing out tomorrow.

* * *

 **Yes, I have done my research, and this is the result of me with no holds whatsoever. That and Rukh is dead in this, yeah he got killed, sorry he isn't here for those you are fans of the Legends books. If you've read HttE, then you'll know who he is. Well, to defeat an enemy, you must know them! Lol! :D, and this was my plan all along. So, if anyone has other stories involving Thrawn, you're my hero. Cuz he is such a badass! No one can touch him! (Well, except you in this story ;)) k, I'm done for today, bye!**


	3. Seduction at it's Finest

**(B/N/N)= Badass nickname (Yes, you get to choose it, you're welcome), I apologize for this chapter being a bit short. I'm still proof reading the next one, and it should be up soon than expected. (Yes, I know Pelleaon is suppose to be a Captain in Legends, but he's promoted.)**

* * *

Day 2

You had a hard time falling asleep from what happened last night. It was spectacular, and just mesmerizing. You wanted more, but at the cost of your crush. You'd also thought to yourself, if he would love you no matter what. Would he hate you for your job as a spy, or working for the wrong team? So many questions rummaged through your mind, till you fell asleep.

The morning had just begun, your alarm clock beeping loudly. You awake from a weird dream, that only you could describe as a nightmare. A group of Rebels and Thrawn all called you a traitor, for killing one of their supporters and spies. They brutally punished you, and send you off to exile. There, you suffered pain from an unknown species. Their job was to torture you till you gave in, and soon. You were awake. Lying in your comfy bed. Sweating like it's no tomorrow.

"Alright alright alright, shud up alarm." You said to your alarm clock and turned it off. With a big loud yawn and a nice big stretch. You stumbled out of bed, wobbling into your clean uniform to start the day once again. That and you possibly had a plan to kill your crush. This broke your heart just thinking about it. You teared up a little as you sniffed. A small tear fell onto your cheek and your nose started running. "I c-can't." No. You shouldn't cry. You'd be seen as weak, and powerless. You stood yourself back up, and made sure everything was perfect.

Out of the blue, you hear a door knock. "Coming" You answered, sniffing before someone sees your puffy eyes. You pressed open the door and a delivery man stood with a small package.

"For (L/N)?" He said in confusion.

"Oh um, yeah, that's me" You faked giggled, as he gave you the package and left. You went back to your room, and opened it to see parts of your nightmare returning. It sort of triggered you, but in an instant. You followed blindly to your orders to kill the traitorous spy. You grabbed the small blaster, with the holster. You slid the holster in your right leg, and hid it in your slacks, along with the small Z1. You questioned everything as you started your day off like any other, until...

10 Minutes later

"Uniform INSPECTION!" Tyrillia barked like it was her value with extreme composure, marching to the Navel soldiers.

 _Well fuck me in the ass!_

When the fuck did Uniform inspection become so intense? That and the illegal blaster was definitely going to get you removed from the Navy. You somehow, wanted to win over some sort of respect in her, even though she'd never listen to your demands. Her full name is Cyra Tryillia. She's from the Outer Rim, like that of Tarkin. Except she is the "queen" of the Outer Rim. She owned it like it was nothing. Moreover of her statues, she is an Admiral like that of Pelleaon, but felt the need to be superior of the one's who already outrank her. So self absorbed, that you could try to punch a sponge, nothing would spew out.

"Every single soldier are fighting for dominance, for the good of the Galaxy, yet none of you are ecstatic to see me?" She roared and sort of gave in to her sarcastic nature. Her green eyes stared deep into your (E/C). You tried to ignore her staring, but she seemed suspicious of your situation. She stomps quickly towards you, while the other officers try not to look at your impending doom.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us (L/N)?" She commands.

"No maime, I don't have anything to share." You said in the best tone you could fine, before you could slap her. More officers enter the room with some of them from the Outer Rim, including Tarkin. His arms behind his back in his usual strut to the situation. He looks at both of you.

"How are the Soldiers coming along Admiral Tyillia?" Tarkin spoke up to her, in his usual Tarkin demeanor.

"They are fine, for now." She glances at Tarkin "I'm speaking to one of my soldiers who seems to be having some trouble." As she turns to face you.

"I highly doubt this young lady has anything to speak about. Quite the contrary, she seems to be presentable, as you observe her." Tarkin defending you on how you looked. You looked the same as you were yesterday. No reason to get upset, right?

"Riiiight, What about the plans to destroy the Rebellion? Have you got anything for us to explain perhaps?" She replied in her most snarkiest she's ever been, with Tarkin interested in what you have to say.

You nervously tense up at the thought of revealing your plans to destroy your crush. Maybe spitting it out, was better than hiding it from her. She knew how to read people like a book. She was brilliant at figuring out who was hiding something from her. So, in a hitch you opened your mouth and looked around the room to find Yaaris not in the room. He should have been here five minutes ago. In an instant, she asked to the other officers except for Tarkin to leave the room, she smirked at the thought of you spilling the beans "Alright, what is it that you need to say. You're secret is safe with us lieutenant." Cyra just enjoyed your torment. This worried you and your brain automatically clicked to speech.

"I know of a Rebel Spy on this ship." You said in one calm breath. There we go, easy.

"You do now do you, have any evidence?" Her arms crossed, foot tapping.

"I believe both of us deserve to know. Don't you think?" Tarkin rolling his eyes. Both of them walked a bit forward.

"Tilts hasn't showed up to this post 1/80a. He is not to be present in any other rooms besides this one until inspection is fulfilled." You spoke as you feel more of your heart break even more. Yaaris was definitely a traitor, you pushed back some of your emotions so Tarkin won't notice.

"True… If he is sick then I'm the one to come to first, that, and he hasn't been answering my demands lately." She debated with you. Her short frizzy orange hair with the rest of her body we're on you. You stepped back a little as she moves closer, with Tarkin doing the same. His eye's bled onto you, he seemed like it was his chance to have evidence of a Rebel spy.

"That rules him out. He has something that the Empire doesn't want to know. I'll do him the favor if you let me continue my mission." Nervously giggling while backing into a wall. Her green glowing eye's became a bit more fascinated on your findings. She puts her arm to block from the exit, as Tarkin leans onto you.

"Then finish it." He says coldly. "Leave no evidence. I'm entrusting you to do so, you little slut." The emphasis on slut made you stood in place.

"Oh yeah, you're one cold hearted Assassin and Spy. I already know who you are." Cyra closing onto your face. "The (B/N/N) such infamy in the Core worlds and even the Outer rim."

You weren't really nervous about both of them knowing, but you also kind of knew both of them was horny. Just the look of them screamed 'fuck me'. Did she also know Thrawn as well? You knew Tarkin did. You didn't want to let them have their way with you to get an answer right away. You knew better, you used to do it when you were younger. It wasn't simple, but you got more than enough to get to the next location.

In the back of your mind, you wanted to know if Cyra was fucking the Grand Admiral, and if he had many different officers come in to relieve their frustration...and he gave them what they wanted in return was sex. This really distracted you, Cyra begins to towards your pants while Tarkin sniffed your hair. You jump and got out of their hold realizing that they were defiantly horny as fuck.

"Oh Ok, thank you, thank you Tryillia and Governor Tarkin. I'll be taking my leave, and we shall prevail. The Rebel's have failed in their mission." Quickly giggling out as you put your hands up and took your leave in a hurry, and figure out some idea's on Tilts location. Tarkin and Tryillia exchanged some debates on you, and how you got the information early. Both of them knew that you had to do something drastic to get the job. They let the rest of the soldiers go into the room for their assignments, and dress inspection as Tarkin leaves the other direction you were headed. You couldn't believe you got away with it. Your heart just boomed at the sight. Both even trusted you to take down a task that you refused to do, but if it meant to get sex from a Chiss, plus on how they worked, then anything would be possible.

* * *

 **Already getting seduced by two Outer Rim drama queens, noice! LOL! ok, this was part of my 3rd chapter, but I decided to break this down so it won't be too long. So, the gore will come later. If you're not a fan of gore, well, you'll just have to wait for the next two chapters. That and I have a job that I'd like to keep. That and I'm almost done with Heir to the Empire. Now I just need the entire trilogy to complete my obsession with Thrwan. I've also gotten a ton of kudos and It makes me really happy to see that some of you want to read a reader insert story with the art freak. Seriously, It makes me smile when you guys like my story. Thank you so much of the feedback, I'll start proof reading the next chapter and I'll keep ya'll posted! :)**


End file.
